


Tables With Holes Aren’t Great

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Techno’s “Egg” livestream, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Techno didn’t let himself get attached to people often. Attachments equal weakness, and weakness equals defeat.But he couldn’t stop himself from getting attached to Ranboo.And now Ranboo was in danger, and Techno wasn’t going to lose yet another person close to him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 849





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Techno and Ranboo’s dynamic. This has a wee bit of canon divergence, but I couldn’t resist writing a lil something after Techno’s stream.

Bad’s demonic laugh rang through their eardrums as he was enveloped in purple particles, the after-effect of an enderpearl, the words “Have fun, Ranboo!” echoing through the air as cold dread washed over him.

“Um, Techno!? Uh…” Techno rushed to the hole in the table, peering down with Puffy to see the enderboy submerged in water. Ranboo thrashed, the splashing of water echoing up the tunnel.

“Ranboo!” His ears pushed back as fear clutched his heart, Techno watched helplessly as the boy yelped in pain as the water bit at his skin. “Ranboo, do you have your trident?”

“N-no- no, I don’t ha-have it,”

Without hesitation, Techno took the trident off of his back and threw it down to the boy, who barely caught it.

“Come on, Ranboo. You can make it,” Puffy called, her own sheeplike ears flat against her wooly hair as panic clutched her voice.

Ranboo, cries of pain still escaping his lips, held the trident in both hands. The whirring of the enchantment filled the narrow tunnel, and Techno and Puffy backed away in hopes of seeing the enderboy fly out of it. They were only met with a yelp and splashing.

“I-I can’t reach the t-top, it doesn’t go high enough!” A scream. “T-Techno, it hurts so bad!”

“Ranboo, Ranboo, you’re gonna have to teleport!”

A beat of silence.

“But I c-can’t!”

“No, you can. This isn’t coming from just a sensei, but a friend. The more I’ve gotten to know you, the more I’ve realized that you doubt yourself too often. You have to believe you can do it or you’ll be stuck down there,”

“E-even if I could, I w-wouldn’t be able to focus enough to do so!”

Techno was getting desperate now. He never let himself get attached to people; he’d been betrayed so many times. But ever since the timid enderman hybrid had arrived at his doorstep, he couldn’t help but want to take Ranboo under his protection. The voices liked him too, constantly mentioning him, and raging with a chorus of “Protect Ranboo! Save Ranboo! Protect!” whenever the boy was relatively close to being in danger. And now was no exception. But unlike the times where he usually ignored the voices, he was agreeing with them. His gut, his heart, clenched with fear at the thought of losing the teen he’d grown to know as part of his family. So he refused to let that happen.

“Think of me, focus on me, Ranboo. Focus on my voice, not the pain,”

A pained wail broke from the boy.

“I know it hurts but focus on me. I know you can do it, I believe in you Ranboo. I believe in you. Just listen to my voice, and focus on teleporting,”

Puffy stayed silent, but the panic was still evident on her face. Night was falling, and the groans of zombies filled their ears as they were attracted to the sound of panic. Steve was standing post outside the door, snarling at the mobs, but he was heavily outnumbered. Puffy took her sword, and went to join the polar bear to let Techno focus on Ranboo.

“Come on, come on. You can do it,” Techno’s dignity was cast aside as his voice reached levels of softness that he’d never used before. Encouraging, yet desperate, words spilled from his mouth as he stared down at the boy trapped in pain.

The air around him began filling with a static whir, purpled particles filling the air. Hope lighting ablaze in his heart, Techno’s words gained more energy. With a loud scream from Ranboo, the telltale sound of an enderman teleporting filled his ears, and the teen appeared in the air right above Techno. Techno caught him, both of them falling back onto the table, the piglin’s arms wrapped securely around the boy. Ranboo had fallen unconscious, and Techno winced at the sheer amount of water burns the boy had.

_Protect Ranboo. SAVE HIM! Protecc enderboy. Get him home!_

The voices in his head raged, pounding at his skull. Adjusting his grip on the boy, Techno stood up with Ranboo in his arms. “Just hold on Ranboo, we’ll be home soon,” He muttered, rushing out the door as Puffy slashed through the mobs in the way. She and Steve followed as Techno bolted for the portal, shrugging his cloak off to wrap around Ranboo.

“We’ll be home soon, you’re safe now. Just hold on, please. Please. Please stay with me. I can’t lose someone again. Please…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth is where home is. And right now, Ranboo feels the warmest he’s been in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, y’all get a part 2.
> 
> This was  
> ✨not beta’d✨

He woke to the quiet sound of fire crackling, and… boiling water? His senses were groggy, only coming back to him in phases. First, after his ears caught the fire, he was able to move his fingers, feeling soft fur under his touch and grasping it just a little firmer. Then, his nose caught the scent of warm chocolate. Finally, he was able to open his eyes, finding himself on the floor of Techno’s house, laid out on a fluffy blanket and facing the hearth. The warm, furry lump he found himself leant up against turned out to be Steve, who had protectively curled himself around Ranboo in his sleep. The enderboy then noticed the red silk covering him, and realized Techno’s cloak was securely draped over him, making sure all warmth was kept in. It was cost, warm, comforting. He could resist cuddling further into Steve, shifting his position to be a little more comfortable with a low groan as pain reminded him of the water burns that he probably had littered all over his body. 

“Ranboo?” An unrecognizably soft voice murmured. The enderboy shifted his gaze to see Techno, steaming mug in hand. Worry was evident in the piglin’s eyes, ears flickering nervously, causing the golden hoops that lined his piglike ears to bat against each other, making small jingling sounds. 

Ranboo attempted a smile, but it was empty, doing nothing more than worrying the piglin more. Ranboo’s tufted tail escaped the burrito he’d been wrapped into and curled over his lap, eyes falling closed again with a small whimper.

“How are you feeling?”

A beat of silence.

“Terrible, honestly,”

A broken sigh was heard, and Ranboo felt shuffling before another source of warmth pressed up against his left side.

“Phil’s making healing potions for your burns. I’ve got some cocoa here if you’re still cold, uh… you were shivering pretty badly earlier,”

Ranboo’s arms, too, emerged from the cloak burrito and he shakily took the mug from Techno’s hands, who hesitantly let the mug leave his grip completely. Ranboo nodded weakly and gave a quiet chirp of thanks before sipping the hot liquid, welcoming the warmth that travelled swiftly through him.

A silence—nor awkward or necessarily comfortable—fell over them, Steve’s loud breaths and the popping of the hearth filling the quiet with comforting ambiance as clouds blanketed the sky outside.

Ranboo had nearly finished the hot cocoa when Phil came up the ladder with three bottles of light pink liquid. The avian set them down on the floor before sitting on Ranboo’s other side, minding the head of the sleeping polar bear.

“How are you feeling, son?”

Ranboo almost chuckled at the word-for-word question that was repeated, but the biting at his skin held his tongue. He gave Phil the same single-word answer he gave Techno. Phil picked up one of the potions. 

“It’ll be good for you to drink one to start the healing process, and then we’ll apply some topically to the badly burned areas, alright?” Phil spoke softly, yet firmly, his words wrapping Ranboo in yet another layer of security as he sighed quietly with a nod. He was surrounded by safety, his mind finally at rest as he felt the bottle at his lips. The potion began working its course through his body immediately, providing a degree of relief, causing Ranboo to melt further into the warmth that surrounded him. Setting the mug down on the floor, his hands found one of Techno’s and one of Phil’s, and he squeezed them tightly.

“Thank you,” he choked out. He felt their hands give reassuring squeezes back, and he’d never felt more sure that things would be okay than he did in that moment.


End file.
